


Grow it out

by Anonymous



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack and Smut, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur sucks Dutch off. Or at least had the ambition to do so before Dutch let his mouth run off.___Part pwp, part crack
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Grow it out

If he could choose one way to go, it would be like this, Dutch thinks. Like this, with Arthur hot mouth filled with his cock. It’s a stunning sight, and an even more beautiful sensation. 

His loyal boy, everything about him shaped to perfection under Dutch’s watchful gaze. 

Still, there was something lacking. Usually, he smoked during the act, or had something to drink. With his hands free to wander, he realizes just what he’s missing. 

“You should grow out your hair, son,” Dutch pants, stroking the backside of Arthur’s head. “I’d like something to hold on to.”   
The warmth around his cock is gone in an instant, and he meets Arthur’s fierce gaze. Of course the man had found a way to get offended by the comment, he really had such a prickly disposition. But he was hard to take seriously in his position, on his knees with lips wet from drool. 

“Sometimes, Dutch, you’re downright strange,” Arthur says, offence now leaking into his tone. “Wantin’ me to get long hair just so you can tug it,” the last muttered under his breath. 

“Don’t take it like that, Arthur,” Dutch says, grabbing a hold of Arthur’s chin again to guide him back, moaning as he feels Arthur’s tongue against him once more. 

Arthur seemed to lack finesse in anything other than _this,_ always wanting to take it impossibly slow, like they had all the time in the world. Licking and kissing the sensitive skin, almost looking like he enjoyed it at times. 

And God, it was enjoyable, but at times it drove him mad. Like now, when Arthur still just is playing with his cock instead of getting on with it again, worse than ever just because he’s gotten into one of those moods. 

“For Christ sake, Arthur,” Dutch almost snaps, his voice cracking when Arthur chooses just that time to lick the slit of his glans, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. “Will you get to it?” 

Arthur just laughs, Dutch feels his hot breath against his cock. “Too bad I ain’t got long hair,” he drawls, “Otherwise you couldv’a just forced me down on it. That’s what you do to all your ladies?” 

That Arthur was the only one he ever had trusted enough to suck him was not something he would want to share. Or perhaps he should, he had always been such a needy boy, a _sucker_ for praise. Oh, that was a joke he needed to save for later. 

“Oh, Arthur,” he says, “You’re the only one that I would let do this.” 

Saying that was the right choice, Arthur glows like he always does after being praised. It always took just one word or glance to reel him in, even in his lousiest of moods, and he really could be moody at times. 

But Arthur still just plays with him, strokes him with his calloused hands, and only ever takes as much as the tip in his mouth before going back to long licks along the length of his shaft. He feels desperate after Arthur’s mouth around him, _all around him,_ taking him as far down as possible until the only sounds from him is him choking on his cock. 

It’s _infuriating._

“Arthur,” Dutch warns. 

“Say ‘please’,” Arthur says, and that does it for Dutch, it was too much cheekiness for one night. He grabs Arthur’s chin with one hand, tilting his face upwards slightly more, and with the other hand he strokes himself to completion. It barely takes more than a few seconds before he has emptied himself completely all over his boy’s pretty face. 

“Next time,” Dutch says, tucking himself into his pants while Arthur tries to wipe away the mess on his face. “Take it in your mouth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crack


End file.
